<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Un-Valentine's Day by hopefulfeathers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440896">Happy Un-Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulfeathers/pseuds/hopefulfeathers'>hopefulfeathers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulfeathers/pseuds/hopefulfeathers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin share what they establish as Un-Valentine's Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Un-Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for @robinlocksleys/@drclairfraser on Twitter as part of #LoveFromOQ2021</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nine months.</p>
<p>Nine months to the day was when Regina and Daniel had ended their relationship. The breakup had been peaceful, of course. And both left one another on fairly good terms.</p>
<p>Yet even still, Regina could not—for the life of her—erase the boy from her mind.</p>
<p>He was everything to her, and their relationship was everything she’d ever wanted in a first relationship and more. He was kind, loving, sweet, soft-tempered, nonjudgmental. And Regina had loved him like she’d never loved anyone before. So could anyone blame the young brunette for not being able to get over a stellar man like that?</p>
<p>Regina could. And she does.</p>
<p>Every time his arms wrap around her, with the promise of warmth and protection, and every time his lips press against hers in a heated kiss as their bodies slide together, Regina cannot help but beat herself up.</p>
<p>Though, the entire situation had been clear from the start. Aided on by desire and an unhealthily large dose of loneliness, Regina met Robin with the sole intent of maintaining nothing but a friends with benefits relationship. </p>
<p>And Robin understood. Right from the start, the man admired the brunette for being so open about setting boundaries. He’d weathered the storm of Regina’s lingering feelings for another, all her emotions bundled up in a cloud, which hangs ready to burst at any moment in torrential downpour. And that monsoon would happen. Those were the most painful times when he’d find himself at a crossroads between wanting to comfort Regina and be that rock of support that she needed him to be, and hurting from the fact that no matter what he does, he can’t seem to virtually outshine the apparent saint that came before him.</p>
<p>For Regina, here’s a man who looks at her as if she is his whole world. There is a part of her that yearns for the day she could simply let go. But lingering thoughts and feelings for another hold the reins that keep her back from feeling anything further for Robin, the guy that she knows wishes nothing more than to develop their relationship into something more… no matter how hard he tries to hide it. And deep down, she can’t deny the overwhelming burden of feeling like she’s the one who is causing so much pain.</p>
<p>But they continue on with their arrangement, holding one another when necessary, lending an ear to listen when called for, and quelling the unforgiving desire whose flames lick endlessly like a beast unable to be satiated no matter how much it’s been fed. And in the moments she isn’t so filled with guilt and self-loathing, she allows her affection towards Robin to show just a bit. And it is true. Regina admires Robin. She genuinely admires and respects him, and she cares about his feelings, which is why she feels so guilty and torn in the first place.</p>
<p>Every time he steps into her one bedroom apartment, Regina can’t help the small flutter in her chest. She can’t help the deeper breaths she takes as he moves about to make himself comfortable, unknowingly spreading the sharp but refreshing smell of his pine-scented body wash all over the place. It makes it obnoxiously difficult to concentrate. That and the way Robin flashes her with one of his signature deep-dimpled smiles, the way his blue eyes shine as if she is the best thing he has seen all day, just makes her melt each and every time. </p>
<p>And the mischievous smile that he gives her each time he unapologetically pulls out yet another Twix or Milky Way from his backpack to snack on. Regina has never met anyone who enjoys sweets as much and as frequently as Robin Locksley. And she is not ever hesitant to keep teasing him of that, every time he sits next to her and spills crumbs of chocolate on her bedspread. Jokingly, Regina is convinced that the reason why Robin is so sweet is because of his largely sugar-based diet.</p>
<p>This is the thought on her mind as she pulls a pack of brand new Twixes from the shelf in the drugstore candy aisle. Call her an enabler, but it is Valentine’s Day and Regina figures she should give Robin some sort of token of appreciation for (God knows why) sticking by her. Perhaps it’s also the pressure. The bombardment of Valentine’s Day commercials that push consumers to buy chocolates, flowers, jewelry, etc. for “that special someone” is nauseating and only exhausts Regina especially when her “special someone” is strictly a friend with (more than a few) benefits. But the candy bag in her hand will do, appropriate for their arrangement… perfect for a valentine who is not “Her Valentine.”</p>
<p>But enough of that.</p>
<p>It is Valentine’s Day and Regina still needs to pick up a bottle of wine. Robin is coming over this evening and he is planning to cook, meaning that Regina is on wine duty. Normally, it would be the other way around, as the brunette is the one who cooks the most. But Robin insisted that she relax “just this one time” and let him prepare the meal. The offer undoubtedly made Regina’s insides twist with worry, as she felt the gesture suspiciously broached “true relationship”/“romantic couple” territory, particularly when on Valentine’s Day. But Robin did assure Regina that it was nothing of the sort, just a simple token of appreciation—much like the bag of candy.</p>
<p>It’s four in the afternoon when Regina finally completes her errands. It takes her about thirty minutes to clean up her apartment. Again, it is one room for the most part, that consists of a bed, closet, desk and a chest of drawers—rather spartan compared to her parents’ home. But it is appropriate for someone like herself who is pursuing a Master’s degree in public relations. She also cleans and vacuums the kitchen area, in which Robin will cook. It lies just outside her door as part of the third floor common area. But given the fact that her fellow tenants keep to themselves just as much as Regina does, she and Robin need not worry about any interruptions.</p>
<p>At about the top of the next hour, the brunette is showering. She spends an unnecessarily long period of time deciding what to wear for the evening, as she debates on whether to wear a dress with a deeply cut neckline or simply a pair of jeans and a nice sweater. In the end, Regina opts for the jeans and sweater, after convincing herself that the former black dress felt too “official.”</p>
<p>Not a second and a half after Regina caps her rouge lipstick after its application does she receive a notification on her phone. He has arrived.</p>
<p>Biting her lip, the brunette descends the stairs a little faster than intended. Upon opening the front door, Regina is greeted with an award-winning dimpled smile and a large bouquet of red roses. And for a woman as smart as she, Regina can only muster up an embarrassing, “Oh! Um…” in response.</p>
<p>Robin laughs, the sound making Regina’s skin tingle alive and her heart beat faster. “Well happy Valentine’s Day to you too!”</p>
<p>Regina shakes her head. “That’s a lot of roses,” she comments while silently berating herself for yet another dumb remark.</p>
<p>“Is this not okay?”</p>
<p>Regina shakes her head again, harder this time. “No no, it’s fine!” She says as she takes the bouquet, letting him step inside. “Thank you. Happy Valentine’s Day.” The brunette peeks up at Robin from behind the bouquet in her hands to witness another of his breathtaking smiles. She then leads him up the stairs to her room, blushing furiously the entire way.</p>
<p>“Not that you need any more encouragement, but here,” Regina says with a smirk as Robin sets his backpack down and takes off his jacket. She hands him the Twixes.</p>
<p>“You’re amazing,” Robin says, taking the bag as if it’s a bag of gold.</p>
<p>“I don’t know about that,” Regina laughs, moving to sit crosslegged on her bed.</p>
<p>“I’ve got something else for you too,” Robin states, gazing down at her from his standing position.</p>
<p>Tilting her head, the brunette frowns. Her breath catches as she watches the man pull out an unassuming box from the side pocket of his backpack. “Oh…” she whispers as he hands it to her.</p>
<p>“Open it,” Robin encourages as she hesitates to take the proffered gift.</p>
<p>With her heart now pounding at full force, Regina peels off the wrapping to reveal a jewelry box. Well shit. The brunette tries not to have her fingers shake too much as she opens the lid with all the care one would use when dealing with a rightfully suspicious bomb-filled package. And there, lying front and center on a white cushion is a necklace.</p>
<p>Regina’s heart plummets right then and there, eyes watering as they behold the silver heart pendant that shines in the light. “Oh my God…”</p>
<p>“You don’t like it,” Robin sighs, dejected. Regina lifts her head to find his shoulders slumped, eyes sad.</p>
<p>“No no,” she amends, “I love it. It’s beautiful. It’s just…”</p>
<p>“Too much?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Regina breathes, “It’s too much. Way too much.”</p>
<p>“I was worried about that,” Robin sighs, shaking his head. He reaches down, taking the box from Regina’s hands.</p>
<p>“Robin I—”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I clearly overstepped the line. I can return it.”</p>
<p>“Robin,” Regina pleads.</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Robin says, looking towards her. Though, everything in his eyes says that it’s not. “I know we’re just—I got carried away. I just hoped…”</p>
<p>“What did you hope?” Regina asks.</p>
<p>Robin exhales again, finally taking a seat next to Regina, facing her with the jewelry box resting between them. “I just wanted you to know that, you know, I really care about you. You’re special to me, and I wish…”</p>
<p>“We could be something more?” Regina supplies.</p>
<p>Robin nods. “Yeah,” he admits, “Look, I know you have your reservations and thoughts and feelings, but I can’t help myself for feeling like I want more. And it's getting harder and harder for me to hide it.”</p>
<p>Regina's chest clenches painfully. “But I can’t give you that right now. I’m not—”</p>
<p>“Letting yourself,” Robin finishes. “You’re stuck in the past and you’re not letting yourself move forward.”</p>
<p>“Robin, I…”</p>
<p>Robin sighs, reaching forward to take Regina’s hand and squeeze it tightly. “I know it’s difficult for you. I understand that.” He shakes his head and clears his throat. “All I’m asking is that you please let me at least treat you the way you deserve to be treated. That’s all I really want.”</p>
<p>“But for you, it means something more. You want it to mean something more.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but I’ll wait for you, Regina,” Robin says, “As long as it takes, I’ll wait for you. For now, as long as I have you in some way, shape, or form, I guess I'll have to be okay.”</p>
<p>“I find it hard to believe that someone could even have the patience,” Regina snorts incredulously.</p>
<p>“Well, six months in and I lasted this long. Didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Lord knows why.” Regina smiles a little.</p>
<p>Robin chuckles before pushing the jewelry box towards the brunette. “So, do you want this?”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” Regina says, “Since you went through all the trouble and I do like silver.” She pries the necklace from its place and links the chain around her neck.</p>
<p>Robin grins, a look of adoration so clear across his face that it kills her. “You look beautiful.”</p>
<p>Regina breathes out a laugh, shaking her head. She strokes the pendant with her pointer finger. “So if this gift isn’t a romantic valentine’s gift then, what is it?”</p>
<p>Robin shrugs, flashing his dimples at her once again. “Maybe an un-valentine’s gift? For my un-valentine?”</p>
<p>Regina laughs again. “I suppose I can live with that.”</p>
<p>Breathing out a sigh of relief, Robin leans forward and presses a soft, lingering kiss against Regina’s lips. “Happy Un-Valentine’s Day then.”</p>
<p>The brunette chuckles against his lips as she returns his kiss. “Happy Un-Valentine’s Day.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>